


7 minutes

by Shippersdelight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Restraints, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippersdelight/pseuds/Shippersdelight
Summary: Cas and Dean are at it again in this 7 minute scene from their sex lives.





	7 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Cas took a deep breath. He’d been here before. In the darkness. The quiet washed over him. As he slowly exhaled he took stock of his situation. 

His arms were pulled taut toward the corners of the bed. His shoulders were tight from having them in the same position for so long. He could feel the dull ache in his shoulder muscles setting in, although it was far from the most urgent sensation. He tried to move his arms to give his shoulders a break only to have his mobility halted by the plush wrist restraints attached to both of his arms. 

While his arms ached from being extended over his head for an extended period, his legs were more comfortably restrained, spread slightly and anchored to the end of the bed. 

He was surrounded by darkness and quiet—something having been pulled over his eyes. The loudest sound was his breath, steady and deep. If he moved his arms he could hear the sound of metal rubbing together and the pull of the straps the restraints were attached to. 

The let the feeling of vulnerability wash over him as he took deep breaths. His nudity added to the feeling of exposure. 

“Please…” he murmured to the darkness.

He could feel his cock, hard and leaking. Throbbing. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his groin. 

He’d been tied up here for what felt like hours, although 45 minutes was probably closer to accurate. Aching. Every couple of minutes he felt new sensations, most frequently his lover’s hand sliding up and down his cock. 

Dean kept him close. Right on the edge. Kept him wanting. And oh how he wanted. He pulled at the restraints, his thighs flexing with the tension of his movement. In the darkness Cas had his imagination to keep him company and his imagination wasn’t helping the situation. 

Cas imagined Dean standing over him. While Cas was naked and vulnerable, Cas imagined that Dean was clothed. He wore an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a worn pair of jeans. Dean would stare, fixated on Cas’ taut, hungry body. As he stared, Dean would rub his own hard cock through his jeans putting his own desire on hold. As Cas imagined Dean’s gaze on him, Dean made contact with his body.

Dean’s hands reached down to rub and pinch Cas’ sensitive nipples. Pulling them lightly, then pinching them firmly. He massaged Cas’ pectorals, rubbing slow circles around his nipples and letting his fingernails gently scratch along his now straining nipples. Dean let no other part of his body touch Cas as Cas strained his body seeking out additional contact. Dean’s fingers from his left hand lingered on Cas’ nipples, moving back and forth, right and left, pulling and pinching while Dean’s right hand trailed down Cas’ abdomen. Dean’s right hand disappeared for a moment, only to return with a fresh supply of lube. Dean used his freshly slick hand to tease Cas’ dick while his other hand lingered over Cas’ nipples. Dean’s right hand roughly worked Cas’ cock in long strokes. Cas felt the warm coil of heat in his gut as he felt his body shake in anticipation of release. And as suddenly as it came, Dean’s hands left his body yet again.

Cas couldn’t restrain himself any longer. “Please Dean. Oh please. I’m so close… so so close. I’ll do anything.” Cas whimpered out the last few words as his body shook in anticipation of an orgasm that was just out of reach. 

Cas could hear a deep inhale and then felt Dean’s breath by his right ear. Cas moved his head closer to try to feel Dean’s skin, but Dean’s body was just out of reach. 

“Cas you know what we planned. You wanted to give me control of your body for an hour, so I could bring you to the edge and keep you here. You’re doing such a good job sweetheart. The things I want to do to you while you’re all tied up for me. You have 7 more minutes. And just to warn you, it’s going to be a difficult 7 minutes Cas. You’re going to want to come. But sweetheart, I need you to hold on. Don’t come unless I say so. Ok?”

Dean waited as Cas gulped in two deep breaths. “Cas I need you to respond verbally to me. Do you understand what I need from you?”

“Yes Dean,” Cas responded, growling. “I can do it.”

“Good boy Cas. I’m so proud of you. You’ve come so far, and you’ve been so good for me.”

Cas whimpered at these words. He loved hearing that he’d been good for Dean. He loved being good for Dean. He loved giving himself to Dean. His body relaxed momentarily, giving himself over to the next 7 minutes. 

Almost as soon as he relaxed, Cas could feel Dean spring into action. The bed moved with Dean’s weight, as Dean positioned himself between Cas’ legs. Dean used his legs to push Cas’s legs even further apart and pushed lightly at the plug situated in Cas’ ass. As Dean pushed and lightly pulled at the plug with his left hand, his right hand gripped Cas’ erect cock roughly. Dean’s hand slipped up to the tip of Cas’ cock and his thumb rubbed slowly over the tip. His thumb smeared precum over Cas’ cock, as he tried desperately not to thrust into Dean’s hand. Dean was relentless in working over Cas’ cock. His hand gripped tightly and moved quickly, pausing only for seconds to throw off the rhythm of his strokes. Dean’s hand was warm and firm, as it moved slickly and smoothly over Cas’ cock over and over again.

Dean’s other hand now pulled out the plug that had been resting in Cas’ hole, leaving Cas feeling open and empty. Cas whined as Dean leaned away from Cas’ body momentarily.

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll be right back.”

Dean was true to his word, as seconds later Dean’s fingers returned to his open hole and began to slowly stretch and push Cas open. Dean clearly got more lube and Cas could feel Dean’s fingers slide in with almost no resistance. Cas tried to push down onto Dean’s fingers but couldn’t move like he wanted to. Was it two fingers? Or maybe three? He felt so much more full now that Dean was pushing his fingers slowly, steadily into him. As Dean pushed his fingers in farther, it must be three fingers, Dean wiggled his fingers slightly. 

“Oh fuck,” Cas muttered as Dean hit his prostate. Cas could feel the heat coil as Dean lightly rubbed inside of him. Dean’s other hand never stopped working his cock. Short strokes at the tip, rubbing his thick, rough thumb over the slit. Long, light strokes meant to tease and titillate. And every now and then, light breaths from Dean’s mouth as Dean held Cas’ cock by his beautiful mouth. 

Cas was holding on. He was trying so hard not to come. Trying so hard not to disappoint Dean. He was starting to realize that he wasn’t going to make it. “I can’t Dean… Please. Please. I’m so close.”

Dean’s movements didn’t change. He kept rubbing inside Cas’ hole. Dean kept hitting Cas’ prostate, lightly but over and over again. Cas threw his head back, exposing his neck, his eyes still covered.

“I can’t Dean. I’m gonna…”

“Hang on Cas. You’re almost there.” And as Dean said this a timer went off in the background with a shrill sound. As the timer continued, Dean’s fingers hit Cas’ prostate firmly and his hand moved firmly over Cas’ cock. 

“Come for me babe. Whenever you’re ready. You did it. Come for me”

Cas found that he needed little encouragement as he let go and his hips pushed up off the bed. His muscles were tightly flexed, as he finally released everything. Dean’s fingers slid slowly out of his hole while his other hand moved slowly over Cas’ overly sensitive cock. 

“God, Cas, you’re so gorgeous. I fucking love seeing you like this. And you’re all mine. Fuck, I’m so lucky.” Dean breathed into Cas’ neck as Dean relaxed next to Cas. Dean lay down next to Cas, resting his head on Cas’ left shoulder. Dean moved his sticky cum soaked hand away from Cas’ cock and brought his fingers up to Cas’ mouth. When Dean’s fingers prodded Cas’ mouth, Cas eagerly licked Dean’s fingers, sucking them each into his mouth and letting his tongue swirl around the pads of each finger, one by one. Dean seemingly reluctantly pulled his fingers away from Cas’ mouth and pulled off the eye mask.

It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the light. As Cas blinked slowly adjusting to his returned sight, he rolled his head over to the side so he could look at Dean. Dean’s eyes smiled back at him as he leaned forward to capture Dean’s lips with his own. Their kiss lingered slowly as Cas thrust his tongue in Dean’s mouth. Dean lazily licked back into Cas’ mouth as Cas felt the release of one of his arm restraints. Cas immediately pulled that arm around Dean’s body and pulled Dean close to him. Unlike in his imagination, Dean was naked and pressed against him Dean’s warm body felt like silk. Cas couldn’t get enough of Dean’s skin.

“Let me just deal with these other restraints babe,” Dean said as he moved away from Cas’ side. Dean reached up and unbuckled the second wrist restraint leaving Cas’ wrists still covered by thick leather and fleece, but free to move about. Dean then freed Cas’ ankles and Cas took advantage of his new freedom to curl up like a cat in the middle of the bed. Dean sat up and moved away from the bed, wiping his hands on a nearby towel and collecting two bottles of water that rested nearby. 

“Here you go Cas. You’re going to need this after all that hard work,” Dean said holding out one of water bottles and setting the other one down by the side of the bed. Dean sat back down on the bed and stroked Cas’ hair as he held the water bottle and waited for Cas to move. Cas’ hair was damp with sweat and curlier than usual. Dean loved it when his hair was like this. It reminded Dean of Cas just out of the shower. Or Cas at the beach. Or Cas after a long run. Or Cas during sex. 

Cas slowly sat up and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. He moved slowly to take the water from Dean’s outstretched hand. 

“Thanks babe,” Cas said before gulping down the whole water bottle. As he finished the water Cas flopped back down on the bed and stretched his muscles. Dean bent down for the other water bottle and then slowly downed the whole bottle. Dean lay down on the bed next to Cas and moved to cuddle Cas. Cas curled up on his side in response and nestled into Dean’s chest relishing in the warmth and comfort. 

“That was fucking amazing. We’re doing that again,” Cas sighed.

“Yes we fucking are. I can’t believe you lasted all that time.”

“Honestly, me either. You had me at the edge the whole time. But those last 7 minutes. That was the worst. Fuck.”

“Yeah. That looked rough. I don’t know how you did it. You’re pretty tough Cas.”

“I don’t feel tough. I feel exposed. And tired. And satisfied.”

“Yeah... Hey Cas?”

“Yeah Dean?”

“I love you. I love that we get to have this together.”

“me too.”

“And I can’t fucking wait to tie you up again. Maybe next time you’ll have to come in the first 7 minutes or you won’t be allowed to come at all? Or maybe I’ll only touch you every 7 minutes?” Dean stroked his hands over Cas’ body as he mused about the future. 

“That sounds amazing Dean. But I’m going to need a few minutes.”

“Ok... You have seven.”


End file.
